I Don't Mind (Oneshot soon-to-be Fanfic)
by Ebrima -Xander
Summary: I have an idea for a story right now and I've been skipping around writing chapters, so consider this a one-shot until it becomes part of a story. Rated T for romantic fluff. Basically Zanza can see every timeline and grows bored, so he brings another power into play. Unfortunately, this has terrible and unforeseen consequences. Major post-Mechonis Core spoilers.


"So, Melia. I wanted to… apologize to you."

"I would appreciate it if you would explain why."

"For… Dunban. And Reyn, and Shulk. I'm not sure how I caused their deaths, but if I did… I'm sorry."

"I… understand. But it was not your fault, Innes."

"I know you're trying to comfort me, but… when Zanza said that… I knew he was right."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I feel like I don't belong with you guys. Like I _was_ responsible for their deaths. Like… like I came in to this world on a whim."

"And I feel like you _do_ belong with us. Reyn, Dunban and Shulk sacrificed themselves so that we could live. So that _you_ could live, Innes."

"But…

"So take that chance. Seize your destiny. Avenge their deaths. They were not your fault; I am sure of it. So please accept it and move on so that we can live a fuller and happier life."

"…we?"

"B- I meant- you, not me! We? No, that would…"

"It's fine, Melia. I was teasing you. But seriously, thank you. Even in my darkest times, you're here to give me strength. Thanks."

"Do not fret, Innes. I will always be here for you."

Melia stepped out of the Reconstruction HQ's kitchen, her cheeks saturated by a light blush. Innes stepped out a few minutes later to avoid suspicion.

"Hey Fiora," Innes greeted.

"Hello."

"Greetings, Sharla," He said to the eponymous woman.

"Hi Innes."

Innes opened the door of the Headquarters and exited the bustling colony to find a place to rest. Eventually he settled on one of the risen, man-made platform close to Hope Farm. He laid on the concrete and gazed up at the setting sun, waiting for it to finally sink below the horizon.

Suddenly, he heard soft footsteps leading up the platform. Innes decided to let whoever it was enter his space. Whoever it was, it didn't really matter. There wasn't anyone he particularly hated or liked. Well, actually…

Melia ascended the stairs slowly, feet barely pattering against the stone steps. "Oh," she said. "I didn't realize you were here." She turned around and started to step down.

"No… it's fine, Melia," Innes replied.

"But I do not wish to intrude."

"if I wanted you to leave I would have said so," Innes pointed out jokingly.

"So you want me here?" Melia said, almost with a hopeful tone in her voice.

Innes gave a grunt of approval. "I- I'm indifferent, I mean…" he trailed off. "So what's life like, Melia?"

"It is… not alright. With Shulk gone, I… well, it is difficult to be happy," Melia admitted.

"Yeah… we all took him for granted. Although no one really realized it, he really was the one protecting us, and-" he choked up from quoting his lost friend Reyn.

"I am sorry," Melia said, immediately realizing the situation.

"It's fine," Innes replied, seemingly healed from emotional pain immediately.

Melia dropped to the floor of the platform to gaze up at the sunset, her wing brushing against Innes' head accidentally. "Sorry," she apologized. "I'll try not to…"

Innes grasped her hand. When she looked over at him, she saw that a single tear was dripping down his eye.

"I need… I need a shoulder to cry on, Melia," Innes requested, another tear sprouting.

And, looking back at how tragic her life was, how first her father, then Dunban, then Shulk had been taken away from her, how she was destined to rule a ruined kingdom, Melia needed the same thing.

"So do I," she confessed.

And so they both cried silent tears of sadness.

About an hour later, their tears had dried and the sun left but a small twinkle of red light.

"I'm… sorry, Melia," Innes apologized. "I need to be strong for y- everyone."

"And I need to be strong for my people. We're not that different, are we?" concluded Melia. She and Innes shared a joyous smile, both their bodies close together, heads inches apart, bodies sprawled out on either side of the platform.

"I suppose not," Innes replied. His smile widened and he rested an arm around Melia's shoulder. "Thank you, Melia. I know it sounds romantic and cheesy, but you really do give me strength."

"I don't mind if it sounds…" Melia mused with the tiniest whisper possible, but cut herself off to avoid answering questions.

"What's that?"

"I… I said…"

"Melia… you can tell me anything. That's what we're for."

"I said… I don't mind if it sounds… romantic," Melia finished, looking guiltily at the floor.

Innes sat up and extended an arm to his companion, helping her to a similar position. He waited a few seconds and responded.

"I don't think I mind either, Melia."

They locked eyes, cheeks redder than tomatoes, and stared for a little less than a minute. And before they knew it, Melia was inching closer to Innes' face, and Innes was too. Their speed gradually increased until their lips literally crashed together. Melia's lips tasted of the sea and the beach. Innes wrapped his arm around the back of her head to deepen the kiss while Melia embraced his body with both arms, pulling him ever closer to her.

Finally, Innes and Melia broke apart, panting from the force of the kiss. "Melia… you… I love you so much, Melia," Innes panted.

"I can say the same about you… Innes…" responded Melia. And their lips came together again, more gentle this time. Innes caressed Melia's wings. Meanwhile, she ran a hand through his black hair, gripping it and pulling him closer to her yet again.

Later, Innes and Melia were wrapped around each other in a tight hug, never letting the other one go and supporting them all the way.

"Innes? Melia?" Footsteps echoed behind them. "Are you alri... oh. Ok. I, um… uh… I'll just leave?" Juju's unmistakable voice was emitted from the Homs behind them.

Innes untangled his arms from Melia and stood to attention. "We should probably stop," he explained matter-of-factly. Melia rose and stood beside him as well.


End file.
